The fuel injection nozzle disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 08/143,595 filed Nov. 1, 1993 is directed to a nozzle having upstream and downstream valve seats and corresponding valves. The preferred embodiment utilizes a valve body with the two valve seats positioned, relative to one another, so as to allow the two valves, which are spherical members, to touch. At the point of contact, the valve members are fixed, as by welding, so as to define a unitary valve assembly. A bypass extends from a location upstream of the upstream valve and seat to a location intermediate of the two seats, and valves. Fuel delivery from the nozzle occurs when the upstream valve member is in a seated position against the upstream valve seat and the downstream valve member is in an unseated position allowing fuel to flow through the bypass to the location intermediate of the two valves and, subsequently, out of the open downstream valve seat. The embodiment of the nozzle just discussed, necessarily limits the space, or distance between the upper and the lower valve seats in order to facilitate the "touching" of the two valve members. As a result of this reduction in space, defined as chamber length, fuel exiting the bypass may not achieve sufficient momentum for adequate fuel atomization upon exiting the downstream valve seat. It may be desirable to increase the chamber length to ensure adequate fuel preparation, however, it has typically been recognized that such increases have the undesirable effect of increasing the sac volume, which is the volume directly upstream of the downstream valve and seat. Fuel delivery nozzles having large sac volumes are prone to hot fuel handling problems due to the tendency for fuel vaporization within the sac volume under certain high temperature conditions. Fuel vaporization can detrimentally affect the performance characteristics of the nozzle.